Worship
by drippingwithsin
Summary: The women of Storybrooke will show their savior just how much she means to them. [femslash]


**AN: **Just a little morsel to pass the time. Enjoy.

**Warning: **Implied incest.

* * *

It's in Storybrooke's forgotten church where they come to her, their hands grasping at her clothing, peeling away each article one by one until her pale naked flesh is exposed to their greedy gazes. All around subtle groans reach her ears as they drink in her well-muscled body and she can tell just by glancing into each pair of eyes that they're pleased at what they see. Subconsciously she flexes earning hitched breaths and low groans.

Yes, their protector is strong, confident, regal, capable of protecting them from all the evil in the world when their men could not. With her they feel safe. Secure. Nothing could harm them whilst their savior stood near ever watchful.

Without a word, Ruby and Belle slide gracefully upon bended knees in front of her, sensually gliding their hands along the candlelit alabaster skin of her toned thighs and lower abdomen. On one side Ashley, on the other Kathryn caress each of her arms from the fingertips to her biceps, leaving not a centimeter untouched. Behind, a pair of full round breasts press into her back and Emma knows without a doubt that it's her mother just by the sweet scent of cinnamon that tickles her nostrils.

In the next moment, Emma feels Snow's thin pink lips pepper chaste kisses along the column of her neck while sure fingers ghost up and down her sides. She sighs contentedly leaning farther backwards offering herself fully to their touch which they all happily oblige.

Faces alight with childlike wonder, they began to explore more thoroughly, fingers and open palms slide against her smooth skin.

Her eyelids flutter shut to capture the moment at the same time unknowingly enhancing the experience and before the sheriff realizes what's happening warm mouths descend upon each of her breasts, sucking, tugging on the nipples as if to draw nutrients. But there is no milk there, hasn't been in years. Still though, she feels a twisted combination of maternal and sexual feelings nearly overwhelm her senses. Emma knows then that she will protect these women with her life.

The lips at her neck open and she can feel the scrap of perfect teeth just beneath her earlobe. She moans tilting her head instinctively to grant better access and down below she feels another pair of mouths moving closer and closer to her weeping center. She subconsciously sucks in a breath, waiting in anticipation for what was to come but nearly screeches when they meet their goal.

Two sets of tongues are upon her, one flicking her swollen clit whilst the other buries itself deep within slick walls. And oh God it's too much. It's like she's being touched everywhere inside and out. She cries out heatedly knowing full well that she isn't going to last but she tries ruthlessly to prolong it as long as possible because truth be told she would be more than happy to drown in this vat of pleasure. To die within these women's delicate hands.

Her breathing quickens, sweat trickles down her face only to be lapped up before hitting flushed cheeks. She's close oh so close, the coil deep inside tightens farther, and Emma knows it's only a matter of time before it springs loose.

A tingling sensation rushes through her system and in the next moment the air around them thickens with ancient magic. It is time.

Teeth sink deeply within her exposed shoulder, sending the blonde happily free-falling over the edge into a never-ending abyss of pure ecstasy. Emma's back arches painfully and she feels the slick muscles around fingers or was it a tongue clamp down, sucking them in, unclenching again and again in a rhythm that matched her own pulse rate.

It is done.

The magic crackles filling the small room with an indescribable energy and all the women moan loudly, reaching their climaxes just as their savior did. They are one now. She and them. Her blood is their blood.

It is a few minutes later, when Emma's breathing and heart rate had slowed, did her eyelids finally slip open. Blurry sea-green eyes slid lethargically in their socks around the heady room before finally glancing downward and what the blonde finds causes the rapidly beating heart within her chest to swell. All the women were upon bended knees surrounding her in a semicircle with their heads bowed submissively.

Pleased at the display, Emma smiles and above blue magic cracks like a whip, filling each of the women with it's warming presence. They timidly lift their heads, looking at the blonde towering over them with adoring eyes.

Yes, she is their Goddess. Their protector. Their savior.


End file.
